


Next Door Neighbour

by littleredwing89



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwing89/pseuds/littleredwing89
Summary: “Oh! You, ah, dropped something”, Jason smiled while looking down at her feet. Y/N looked down and saw the black thong she’d worn during the day was laying on the floor. It must’ve fallen out when she dropped the bags. Kill me now, she thought.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd x Y/N, Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 81





	Next Door Neighbour

** Next Door Neighbour **

_ Jason Todd X Reader _

** Warnings – NSFW Smut. Language. Public Sex. Oral Sex. Fingering. **

***

Y/N carried her laundry into the elevator, hit the basement button and dropped the heavy bags onto the floor. It had got to the point where laundry was now an emergency in her flat. She sighed. Friday night laundry. How dull. A minute later, the elevator stopped, and Jason got in. _Jason_. Y/N had run into him several times since she'd moved into the building, a little over a year ago.

Jason was a cute guy who lived on the fourth floor of the apartment block. He was often in the complex gym, Wednesday nights, while she was attending her Spinning Class. He'd lift weights at the other end of the room and Y/N would often watch him from her stationary bike.

He had big, thick legs covered in hardened ropes of muscle that tightened and stretched as he did squats. She'd never seen him with a woman whenever she'd run into him in the lobby or elevator. He'd always smiled and said hello and asked how she was doing. Jason had a big smile that was a little crooked on one side, which Y/N thought was adorable. As he pressed the button for the basement and turned to face her, she noticed he was dressed for the gym.

"Hey, how're you doing? How has your week been?", he asked before taking a sip from his water bottle. She watched his throat bob with each swallow.

"Eh, it was alright", she lied to get the topic out of the way. Y/N didn’t want to go into the boring topic of her work.

"Are you going to the gym?", she cringed the second she asked the question. _Of course he’s going to the gym Y/N – why else would he be dressed like that?_

"Yeah. I like going on Fridays because it's quiet. I usually have the place to myself which means I can listen to music and do my thing", Jason beamed at her.

"That's cool. I should be going more often really".

Jason looked her over, a small smirk on his lips, "I see you, on Wednesdays, in the Spinning Class. It looks fun. I've thought of joining".

"It's pretty cool, tough but cool".

"You're doing laundry. That reminds me, I have a ton to do, too", Jason groaned at the thought, _Fucking laundry_.

***

Jason couldn't help but notice her thin tank top was taut against her chest and see-through, while under the overhead lighting of the elevator. Her gaze froze, on Jason's thick thighs, for a moment. Dozens of filthy thoughts flew through her mind. The elevator stopped and dinged, breaking both of them out of their dazes at the same time.

"Oh! You, ah, dropped something", Jason smiled while looking down at her feet.

Y/N looked down and saw the black thong she'd worn during the day was laying on the floor. It must've fallen out when she dropped the bags. _Kill me now,_ she thought.

"Oh, great!", she said.

She wasn’t sure if she could be anymore embarrassed. As she bent over to pick up the thong, Jason had a good view of her cleavage, for only a second, down the front of her shirt.

"Thanks", she said with the thong hanging from her hand.

Jason smiled his big, crooked grin and gestured for her to get off of the elevator first. She smiled and, unintentionally, flicked her eyes to the bulge in the front of his loose-fitting gym shorts but she didn't think he'd noticed. Y/N struggled, briefly, to pick up her three heavy bags.

"Ahh shit, I'm sorry. Let me help you", Jason rushed to her side, “Where are my manners eh?”.

"Oh, okay", she smiled, grateful for the help.

Jason grabbed the straps of the bags she'd thrown over her right shoulder. As he pulled them from her shoulder, the strap of her shirt slipped off with them. He started to reach to fix her strap until he quickly realized what he was doing pulling his hand back, a pink tint passed over the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks.

"It's okay. It's a short walk to the laundry room", Y/N blushed.

Y/N led the way, her face still lightly pink from the moment they'd almost shared. She'd wished he had fixed her strap, so she could've felt his big hand on her bare little shoulder. His hands matched his thigh, big and thick.

"Damn! Who needs the gym? Hauling this laundry around is a workout all by itself", he teased.

"Ha! You can say that, again!".

The laundry room was completely empty. Y/N dropped the bag, she'd been carrying, next to a washing machine and Jason dropped the other two bags beside it.

"Thank you so much!" , She fixed her fallen strap while Jason followed her hand with his eyes.

"No problem", he smiled.

On his way out of the laundry room, Jason looked back to check out Y/N's ass as she bent over while putting her clothes into the washing machine. The legs of her shorts barely covered her ass cheeks and were tightly and snugly against her pussy, outlining it. Jason bit his lip hard as he left the laundry room, readjusting his shorts subtly.

***

The laundry room was somewhat of a U-shape, like a square but missing one side. Once her three loads were in the machines, she found something to read around the corner from the main machines where there was a reading area. There was a 'take a book, leave a book' shelf, which had the week's newspapers but, mostly, outdated cookbooks about how to make casseroles in the microwave.

Y/N found a book about travelling through Thailand, sat down and began to flip through it. As she absently turned the pages, her mind drifted back to Jason, his thick legs and his big hand which had almost touched her bare shoulder. As she sat, thinking, she couldn't help but notice how tight her shorts were against her pussy.

She squirmed in her seat to see if she could cause her outer lips to part enough for the seam of her shorts to rub her clit. ' _It should be pretty easy’_ , she thought as she remembered she wasn't wearing any underwear. Y/N gently rocked her hips back and forth and felt her pussy lips move to the side.

Then, as she began rocking front to back, the thought of Jason in his loose, thin gym shorts entered her mind. She wondered what he was doing in the gym at that moment, probably lifting weights or maybe working his thick, ropy legs. Her crotch became damp and warm while thinking of Jason, rocking in her seat.

After a while, the buzzers on the washing machines sounded off, pulling her out of her daze. She got up and transferred her laundry into some drying machines. When she was finished, Y/N returned to her spot around the corner, picked up the book of Thailand that she wasn't reading and began to fantasise, again.

Y/N was getting so horny, she couldn't help but place her hand between her legs and rub her pussy through her shorts. She'd looked around for cameras, before she put her clothes in the dryers, but didn't see any, anywhere, so she didn't have to worry about being watched. Y/N heard the door open, she immediately stopped and pretended to be reading. She knew her face would be glowing.

She heard the door of a washing machine open and decided to peek around the corner to see who'd come in. It was Jason. Y/N tossed the book back onto the shelf and went over to say hi.

"Oh, Jason. Are you finished at the gym?", she asked casually, smiling at him.

"Yeah. Only had a light workout, today. After seeing all of your laundry, I thought I should do some of my own", he chuckled. He really couldn’t leave it all for Alfred to do.

Y/N noticed he smelled of fresh soap and cologne and his hair was still wet from the shower. He looked good in the black tank top and grey sweatpants he'd changed into. Jason filled the washing machine with his load of laundry and winced as he bent to close the door.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?", she asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I think I pushed myself too much, today. I'm feeling stiff, now. I'll have to go for a massage after work on Monday", Jason said while reaching across himself to rub his shoulder.

"Where are you feeling it?".

"Mainly my traps and lats", he grimaced.

"What's that in non-gym, layman's terms?", she giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Well, turn around for a sec", he smiled.

Y/N turned her back to Jason as he moved so close to her, she could smell his clean hair and cologne even clearer now. She felt him moving closely behind her and tensed as he placed a large, strong, warm hand on her upper back.

"Here and..." , he slid his hand onto her shoulder, "Here".

Y/N immediately blushed at Jason's touch as her heart began beating faster in her chest and she tried to hide her heavy breathing by speaking.

"Ohhh, err, thanks for showing me", she swallowed, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Wow, you're tense! You feel as stiff as I do", he said.

His hand began to gently, almost imperceptibly, knead her soft, delicate shoulder. _'Why don't you show me how stiff you are'_ , she thought.

"I think my shoulders get really stiff and sore because of my crappy chair at work", she said.

She quietly gasped as Jason's hand began to work her flesh, causing her nipples to grow hard under her shirt. Jason saw them when he looked over her shoulder as he moved in closer behind her and gently rested his soft cock between her ass cheeks. As he reached up with his other hand and began massaging both of her shoulders at the same time, she felt his hot breath on the soft, delicate skin of her neck and let out a soft moan.

"That feels fantastic!".

"You're all knotted up. This will ease it out", his voice was a touch darker than before.

"It's easing alright", she said.

***

She was unable to hide her unabashed pleasure and was at the mercy of Jason's thick hands. She felt Jason's cock begin to swell between her ass cheeks. Her breathing became louder and she was no longer able to hide the fact they'd already gone from an innocent massage to sexual pleasure.

Y/N pressed her ass against his hot crotch in response to his hardening cock. It hung swollen between her ass cheeks, separated only by her thin shorts and his sweatpants. Jason didn't say a word as he slowly slid one of his hands down her side to the waistband of her shorts and tugged lightly at her tank top, exposing a small flash of nude skin at her side.

He slid his hand under her shirt, moved it up to her breasts. He grabbed and squeezed, eliciting a passionate moan from Y/N. Jason's cock was a huge, burrowing between her thighs. She pulled his hand out of her shirt and turned around to face him.

She kissed his perfect, lopsided smile as she squeezed his hard cock in her hand. No longer able to contain herself, she tugged hard at it while kissing him between uncontrolled gasps for air. Y/N grabbed him by the hips and pulled him in tight to her, ramming his swollen cock against her pussy as she inserted her tongue deep into his mouth.

"Come here", he growled and tugged her waist.

Y/N turned and led him around the corner to the reading area and he watched her plump ass move side to side as he followed. She sat down on the seat, where she'd been sitting earlier, with Jason standing in front of her. She reached up and slid her fingers between the waistband of his sweatpants and his rock-hard pelvis.

Using both of her hands, she pulled his pants down, in slow motion, and cherished the revealing of his large, hard cock. It sprang forward, protruding from his body and resting mere inches from her face. A small, clear bead of pre-cum had formed at its opening. She took his dripping cock into both of her hands because one hand wasn't able to fully close around his throbbing girth.

"Fuck Jason…", she moaned softly. He wasn’t able to stop the smug smirk tugging at his lips.

She stared at it in awe as she ran her hands up and down and around it, trying to encircle his girth by touching the tips of her index finger and thumb but she couldn't. Y/N stuck her tongue out and licked clean the clear beads running down the underside of its swollen head.

Jason moaned deeply as she pulled his cock deep into her mouth and slowly retracted it while circling the head with her tongue. He placed a hand on the back of her head and gently pressed. She responded by bobbing back and forth faster each time, feeling his cock massage the back of her throat.

The size of Jason's cock wildly turned her on. Jason began slowly, at first, bucking his hips slightly back and forth then started full on thrusts as he pumped his cock in and out of Y/N's mouth as it stretched tightly around him. Y/N put her hands on each of his hips while he fucked her mouth.

As Jason pulled his cock out of Y/N's mouth, strands of saliva fell onto her chest. He grabbed her hand, pulled her up and turned her around. She leaned against the wall, using both of her hands to steady herself. Jason grabbed her tiny shorts, pulled them down to her ankles and put his hand between her legs. Thick, strong fingers parted her puffy, wet lips and, starting at her opening, slid slowly up the smooth inside of her wet lips until they rested on her swollen clit.

"Oh, Jason!".

Jason rubbed her clit with slow, tight, little circles, and used a good amount of pressure as he moved his other hand between her legs. He slid two thick fingers into her aching, wet pussy. She bucked against his large fingers, moving herself up and down on them, as her juices ran down onto his hand. The other hand worked her clit in circles, slowly increasing pressure as she came down faster and harder onto his fingers.

"Make me cum, Jason. Fuck, you're making me cum!", she moaned unabashedly.

Jason rubbed her clit in fast, back and forth motions. His other hand stiffened and pulsed in and out of her pussy until she came hard with his hand inside of her. She moaned, loudly, as she continued to thrust herself up and down on his fingers, slowing as the ecstasy of her orgasm left her body.

***

Jason slowly slid his fingers out of her pussy and stood squarely behind her, putting his hands against the wall on the outside of her hands.

"I want to fuck you so badly", he murmured into her ear, watching the shivers spread over her skin.

Y/N widened her stance, to accommodate Jason, as he slowly moved his huge cock between her legs until it was resting against the outside of her soft, swollen pussy lips. He left it there for a brief moment, smiling as she breathed hard in anticipation of how he was about to stretch and fill her pussy.

With one long, slow, steady motion, he pushed his cock into Y/N until she moaned, hoarsely, as it bottomed out. The pressure of his cock, further stretching her opening, sent euphoric spasms into both of her legs.

He slid himself all the way in until his balls rested firmly against her soft, outer area. He froze there for a moment, filling her insides completely, as her opening tightly gripped his thick, veiny girth. When he flexed inside of her, his cock pressed against every square inch of her insides as his cockhead massaged the depths of her sopping pussy.

She moaned uncontrollably and shuddered, impaled by Jason's large, throbbing cock. No longer able to contain her wanton needs, she thrust hard against him, her ass cheeks bouncing off his hard pelvis.

"Oh, my god, Jason!".

She bit her lower lip at the sheer pleasure of Jason's cock inside of her. Jason took his hands off from the wall, pressed gently on her back, to bend her over further for better access, and grabbed her by the hips. He slid himself in and out of her, his balls slapping against her swollen clit.

Y/N came hard, gushing cum over his thick shaft and balls. Her body quivered and convulsed with the most intense orgasm and she was powerless against the deep, hard thrusts of Jason's cock. He didn't stop or slow down and her pussy gripped him tighter as she continued cumming.

She reached between her legs and felt her soaking outer lips. Y/N reached further back to where her opening was spread wide by Jason's shaft. She laid her hand flat to feel his balls on it as they slammed against her. She squeezed them briefly a few times before he pulled them away, only to slam them against her opening, again.

Y/N massaged his shaft with her hand as he thrust it in and out of her. Jason let out a quick, arrested moan and she knew he was about to cum. Her pussy was already stretched out but, somehow, it accommodated the extra girth as his cock swelled before he came.

"Shit! I'm cumming!" .

Y/N grabbed his shaft and balls with her hand, massaging them slowly as he emptied himself into her tight pussy. Jason moaned loudly and heavily as he blasted thick gushes of white-hot cum deep into Y/N's stretched out pussy. He lay his head on her back as he twitched and shook in the final few seconds of orgasm.

***

He was so broad and strong, she felt surrounded by him and full of him at the same time. Jason's body relaxed as he pulled his swollen, sticky cock through Y/N's hand and out of her sopping pussy.

She felt its large head brush her fingertips as his fresh, warm load ran out of her opening, coated her outer lips and ran down her thigh as he pulled out of her. She rubbed his creamy seed into her pussy, coating her fingers in cum and inserting them into her pussy. Thick globs dripped down her thigh in long, sticky lines.

As she turned around, Jason was pulling his pants up. His engorged cock had refused to fully soften. In a daze, Y/N grabbed her little shorts, from around her ankles, and pulled them up, smearing the streaks of Jason's cum on the inside of her legs, soaking the crotch of her shorts as she did so.

Jason watched her with desire filled eyes before clearing his throat, “I think I’ve done this the wrong way round but, fancy a beer Saturday night?”.

***


End file.
